


Sueños premonitorios

by Kurosagai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Fanfiction, M/M, Premonition, Sueños, Visiones, aotfanfic, encuentros inesperados, ereri, ereriren, levixeren - Freeform, pesadillas, premoniciones, premonición, riren - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurosagai/pseuds/Kurosagai
Summary: ¿Los sueños pueden predecir el futuro? Cuando Eren empieza a soñar con Levi, a quien no ve desde hace veinte años, al inicio no le presta atención, pero está a punto de notar cómo el destino le juega en contra de la lógica.Modern AU / EreRiren / Eren x Levi
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama, ésta historia sí es de mi autoría._

**.**

**Capítulo 1: Pistas**

Abrió los ojos, y aún adormilado, giró y quedó con la vista hacia el resto de su habitación. Era la quinta vez que soñaba con ése chico, al que no había visto en veinte años.

Recordó los retazos del sueño que había tenido, pero sólo se enfocaba en la figura baja, esbelta y definida del hombre que había aparecido, nuevamente, en su sueño.

Lo conocía, claro que sí, pero sus encuentros fueron cuando aún eran niños que sólo vivían para jugar a policías y ladrones, aquel juego tan popular que consistía en esconderse y tratar de que no los atrapen.

En aquel tiempo, Eren tenía sólo ocho años y su energía casi inagotable lo hacía jugar por muchas horas. Era muy buen amigo de Mikasa Ackerman y Armin Arlert, junto con ellos se reunían en la casa de los Ackerman, la cual era bastante grande, donde también vivía el primo de ella, un chico llamado Levi.

Era este Levi quien aparecía constantemente en los sueños de Eren.

Sin saberlo, la primera vez que soñó con Levi fue hace dos años atrás, y su subconsciente lo enfocó con la misma cara con la que lo recordaba, pero agrandándolo, haciéndolo calzar a cómo debería de lucir.

En esa ocasión, se basó en las redes sociales para buscarlo, ya que hasta ése día, la existencia de aquella persona prácticamente había quedado en el olvido. Corrió con un poco de mala suerte al inicio ya que no encontró nada de él en internet, entonces recordó a su amiga, Mikasa, con quien también llevaba bastante tiempo sin conversar, pero la tenía en su lista de contactos, ahí fue cuando decidió revisar las fotos para encontrar al tal Levi, y corroborar que su inconsciente había hecho un buen trabajo al proyectarlo de esa forma.

Pero se equivocó. No se veía como cuando lo había conocido de niño, ahora de adulto se lo veía muchísimo mejor, tanto así, que la impresión que tuvo al verlo provocó que se levante de donde estaba sentado, y agarre fuerte el celular, como si la imagen amenazara en salirse de la pantalla y juzgarlo por haberlo buscado.

Hizo zoom con bastante cuidado, y lo vio ahí, con cara seria, lentes, vestido formal. Estaba alado de Mikasa, quien celebraba el cumpleaños de su hijo pequeño. Sólo una foto encontró, y fue suficiente para que su imagen actual quedase grabada en su mente.

A raíz de aquel suceso, cada cierto tiempo soñaba con Levi, a pesar de que ya habían pasado dos años desde lo que él llamaba "el renacimiento", nunca hizo mayor cosa que, periódicamente, revisar las redes de Mikasa y esperar que haya alguna foto con él, para lo cual, siempre corría con mala suerte.

Tomó su móvil, e hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando soñaba con él: tener un atisbo de esperanza en que su amiga haya subido una foto con su primo, aunque no sabía bien para qué quería verlo, si de admirarlo a través de la pantalla no pasaría. No le escribiría a Mikasa a preguntar por él, y dudaba mucho que Levi lo recuerde.

Cuando lo conoció, tenía ocho años, y ahora ya estaba a punto de cumplir los veintiocho, y si mal no recordaba, Levi era dos o tres años mayor que él, así que ahora debería estar rondando los treinta.

Su suerte cambió cuando por primera vez en dos años, hubo actualización entre las fotos de su amiga, una que le interesaba: Diez fotos con Levi, en donde claramente estaban teniendo una fiesta de bienvenida.

Estaba en grande un cartel que decía "Bienvenido Levi", ahí en la foto estaba un señor muy alto siempre con sombrero, a quien recordaba como "el tío", una mujer muy esbelta quien era la madre de Levi, los papás de Mikasa, y ella con su esposo y su pequeño hijo, todos alrededor del chico quien estaba en el centro con una cara seria, pero despreocupada.

De igual forma: apuesto, formal, con mucha presencia, y esta vez sin lentes.

—Gracias, Mikasa —susurró con una sonrisa en el rostro. No era una ni dos, eran diez fotos del primo de la chica. Vio la fecha de actualización, y había sido hace un mes.

Así que por eso no había habido ninguna noticia de él en las redes. Aparentemente no se encontraba en el país, ¿dónde se habría ido? ¿Qué había hecho? Quería saberlo, pero quería verlo escrito en algún lado, no quería preguntar, no quería salir de la nada a consultar sobre alguien que probablemente no lo recuerde, que lo más factible es que tenga pareja, o ya una vida hecha, con propiedades, terrenos, etc. 

No vendría al caso presentarse y esperar que se comporten como dos muchachos de veinte años, que pueden tener noviazgos sin importancia: hoy te quiero, mañana ya no, y no importa el tiempo perdido. Ya rozando los treinta, él sólo quería estabilidad, e imaginaba que Levi anhelaba lo mismo.

En conclusión: sólo lo apreciaría a través de la pantalla del celular cuando su subconsciente se lo recuerde a través de sus sueños.

Ya habiendo llegado a una disposición, bloqueó el móvil y se acurrucó de nuevo para seguir durmiendo lo que faltase hasta que su alarma suene.

\--------------X--------------

Revisó su reloj de mano, y suspiró calmado por fin. Había llegado a tiempo a su lugar de trabajo, exactamente un minuto antes de las ocho. Marcó el ingreso, y una vez dentro del edificio, maldijo mentalmente el haberse levantado de madrugada por mucho tiempo, eso había hecho que apague la alarma, y por consiguiente, se le haga tarde. Sumado el tráfico y el hecho de que no desayunó, lo había puesto colérico, pero todo eso se esfumó cuando vio que había llegado a tiempo.

Entró a la oficina, ahí saludó a su amigo Armin, con quien trabajaba en el Departamento de Ventas.

—Armin, ¿te acuerdas de Mikasa? —consultó mientras abría una bolsa de papel y sacaba una tostada fría.

—¿Ackerman? Claro que la recuerdo, nos llevábamos bien. Lástima que se cambió de colegio al terminar la primaria.

–Entonces te acuerdas que íbamos a jugar a su casa, ¿verdad? —preguntó acercándose mucho al rubio. Éste se sintió amenazado, e instintivamente se hizo un poco hacia atrás.

—S-sí, ¿qué con eso? Tu cercanía me pone nervioso, Eren.

—Es que tuve un sueño extraño, y cuando desperté, recordé esa parte de mi vida.

—¿Soñaste que jugábamos a "policías y ladrones"? —culminó el rubio con un tono divertido y una sonrisa en su rostro. Le había hecho gracia su propio comentario.

—No —respondió al instante y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza—. Cuando jugábamos, había alguien más, ¿lo recuerdas?

—El primo de ella —comentó sobándose el lugar donde había caído el golpe—. Tenía un nombre extraño, era algo como Lile, pero no estoy seguro. Yo le decía _"oye"._

Aquel comentario le causó gracia a Eren y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa abierta se forme en su rostro.

Ciertamente, el niño de aquel entonces no era muy expresivo, y la mayor parte del tiempo pasaba en silencio, a menos que hubiera algo muy en concreto que decir. Ni parecía el mayor de todos los niños presentes, pero así era.

Junto con Mikasa, tenían la piel muy blanca, y cada que ellos se escondían, al final salían con el cutis marcado. Eren siempre tuvo curiosidad de ver aquellas marcas más de cerca, pero le daba vergüenza acercarse a él, por lo que siempre recurría a revisar a Mikasa.

Iban a jugar todos los viernes sin excepción, y de pronto, un día de esos, Levi comenzó a hablarle a Eren. Preguntaba cosas sin importancia, nada rebuscadas, de tal forma que a partir de aquel día empezaron a hablar un poco más. Incluso eso benefició a sus otros amigos, ya que el juego se ponía más ameno con todos hablando hasta los codos. Eran gritos, risas, conteos y zapatazos. La pasaban genial, y las nueve de la noche era la peor hora porque los pasaban a recoger a Eren y Armin. Era el adiós momentáneo hasta la siguiente semana.

—¿Por qué dejamos de ir a jugar? —preguntó Eren de nuevo a su amigo, pero antes de que éste contestara, apareció la Jefa de ambos, y con una mirada los hizo callar, separar, y comenzaron a trabajar.

Mientras veía las interminables tablas en su computadora, llenas de números, y un montón de correos que tenía que responder, estaba recordando un poco de lo que fue su sueño de esa noche con el lejano Levi.

Dentro de un salón muy bien arreglado, como para una reunión de trabajo, estaba él, un tanto perdido como de costumbre, y veía que mucha gente entraba y salía, como si estuvieran adecuando los últimos detalles del evento. Una señora que pasó alado de él, le indicó que tomara asiento ya que pronto anunciarían al patrocinador, y así lo hizo: se sentó en una silla decorada con tela blanca.

Frente a él había un plato de comida adornada propia de gente de primera clase; estaba tan bien puesta que no le dieron ganas de destruir el plato, entonces fue cuando indicaron mediante altavoces que estaba ingresando el Señor Levi Ackerman. Aquel nombre resonó en su cabeza, y sin comprender la situación, levantó la mirada y vio cómo aquel hombre pasaba alado suyo sin siquiera verlo. Caminaba desde atrás hacia adelante con la cabeza en alto, como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento, y esa era la recompensa. Ahí fue cuando despertó.

Un sueño sin mucha relevancia, ¿qué sería aquello? Un banquete, un renombre, la aparición de él, nada de eso tenía sentido.

Solía buscar en internet el significado de sus sueños, pero en ésta ocasión, ¿qué podría descubrir? Sentía que no tenía una palabra clave como para que el sueño sea significativo.

Suspiró porque odiaba quedarse con la intriga, pero no podía hacer mucho, peor en horario laboral. Abrió su correo y comenzó a leer los pendientes.

Miró de reojo a Armin, y lo vio bastante concentrado en aquella tarea de estadística que tenía a cargo, así que prefirió no molestarlo. Cuando fuera la hora del almuerzo, volvería a indagar en el tema que quedó inconcluso hace unos minutos.

Al final, el trabajo superó sus pensamientos, y el nombre de Levi se borró de su mente, y procedió a seguir su rutina normal.

Sonaba el teléfono y tomaba las llamadas, enviaba y recibía correos, agendaba citas, atendía clientes, trataba quejas, ése era el diario en su trabajo.

Así pasó su día hasta media hora antes de salida, momento en que la Jefa lo llamó a su oficina, indicándole que la empresa implementaría un nuevo sistema computacional para agilitar las distintas operaciones de todos los departamentos, y en conjunto con los demás Gerentes, tenían que enviar a alguien de cada área para que reciba la respectiva capacitación.

Todo lo llevaría a cabo una empresa externa, con quienes trabajarían un mes a partir del día de mañana, y él era el elegido para cubrir ese puesto.

También le informó que serían de dos a tres horas diarias, ya que habían dividido la capacitación en dos partes: Las dos primeras semanas abarcaría la instalación en los dispositivos junto con una charla explicando la utilización individual del sistema. Las dos semanas subsiguientes realizarían ejercicios de prueba y error, propio de cada departamento, y por último, pruebas englobando todo el proceso en conjunto con todas las áreas de la empresa.

Los ojos de Eren se abrieron, y sintió un poco de confusión. Sabía de sobra que la mente maravilla del Departamento de Ventas era Armin, ¿por qué lo habían escogido a él? Su amigo comprendería más a fondo todo lo que tuvieran que explicar, incluso sería capaz de mejorar el dichoso sistema.

Simplemente no lo entendía, pero tampoco se quejaba. Sería una gran oportunidad para él estar de inicio a fin en aquello.

La cabeza del Departamento de Ventas concluyó en que, todo lo que aprendería, tendría que explicarlo a sus demás compañeros, de tal forma que todos sabrían manejar el sistema tan bien como él.

Dicho esto, dieron las cinco de la tarde, y pudo salir de ahí.

\--------------X---------------

Mientras caminaba por aquel camino de tierra, sin nada a su alrededor, se percató de que era la única persona ahí: todo estaba desértico. Siguió por la única ruta trazada, y al fondo pudo ver una casa muy grande. Lo primero que pensó fue en llegar ahí para preguntar dónde estaba, lo demás lo solucionaría luego.

Cuando llegó, quiso tocar, pero no había puerta alguna. Asomó la cabeza hacia dentro, y llamó una, dos y tres veces, pero nadie contestó. Con toda la delicadeza que pudo poner en su cuerpo, se escabulló dentro, dándose cuenta que había muchos sillones, como en las casas antiguas.

Las paredes de la casa eran de color celeste incombinables; y tal como sucedía afuera, ahí tampoco había personas. Siguió el curso del pasillo y se encontró con una sala llena de retratos; eran grandes, medianos y pequeños, y en todos podía distinguir la misma silueta, como si aquello fuera un altar a la persona dentro de los cuadros. Fue hacia el retrato más grande que estaba en el centro de la pared del fondo, y justo cuando iba a revelar a la persona de la silueta, escuchó un chirrido.

Giró rápidamente, y por la puerta donde había entrado a ese cuarto, empezaba a ingresar gente con palos y hachas en sus manos. Todos iban directo hacia él, con miradas llenas de rabia y gritando que ya habían encontrado al impostor.

No tuvo tiempo ni de tratar de esclarecer el porqué estaba ahí, en una casa a la que no había sido invitado ni que conocía, pues al menor movimiento de escape que hizo, se le tiraron encima para que no huya. Lo último que vio fue un cuadro caer debido al golpe que se dio contra la pared, al ser embestido por uno de los hombres.

Una de las hachas se la iban a clavar directo en la cabeza. Apretó los ojos, y al sentir un ligero toque, despertó con fuerza, sentándose en la cama estrepitosamente. Estaba jadeando y el corazón le latía muy fuerte, ¡qué susto se había llevado! Casi no solía tener pesadillas, pero estaba claro que ésta había sido una de ellas, sobre todo por el final sorpresivo que tuvo.

Calzó las sandalias y fue a beber un poco de agua mientras recordaba el sueño y lo incoherente que había sido. No había lógica en que todo esté desierto, y en un santiamén, haya mucha gente tratando de cazarlo.

Al final, lo que más le impactó fueron tantos cuadros, y el hecho que no pudo ver bien el rostro que enmarcaban. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, decidió acostarse de nuevo, aún sentía los ojos pesados, signo de que dormiría de golpe ni bien tocase la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, pudo despertar a tiempo y realizar las actividades con calma. Llegó con suficiente tiempo de ventaja al trabajo, por lo que pudo desayunar tranquilo, y cuando dieron las ocho, posicionó su puesto directo a trabajar.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo en comparación a los demás días en donde tenía muchos pendientes ni bien empezaba la jornada, entonces fue cuando Armin le envió un mensaje, a pesar de que se encontraban en la misma oficina, indicándole que parte de su trabajo había sido enviado a él, para que pueda asistir a la capacitación sin ningún pendiente, y para cuando volviese, se encargaría de terminarlo.

Así se manejarían por todo ése mes que duraría la instalación del nuevo sistema.

Cuando dieron las diez, lo llamaron a la sala "Kaizen", lugar donde se realizaban las reuniones importantes; era la más grande y mejor ambientada.

Se sentó alado de Reiner Braun, quien iba por el departamento Financiero, y al otro lado estaba Porco Galliard, de Recursos Humanos.

Salió al frente el Presidente de la empresa, un hombre alto y calvo al que le gustaba tomar bastante, su nombre: Dot Pixis, un veterano de buen ver. Seguido salió un rubio aún más alto, Erwin Smith, el Vicepresidente y mano derecha del anteriormente nombrado. Dieron una pequeña charla motivacional sobre las mejoras institucionales, y la razón por la que todos tenían que estar comprometidos ante el cambio que se avecinaba.

Interesante, pero aburrida, a Eren no le iba ni le venía, sólo pensaba en que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Lo mejor sería obviar este tipo de formalidades, y que vayan directo a instalar el nuevo sistema. Optimizar el tiempo siempre era una buena opción.

—Toda la iniciativa se dio gracias a las relaciones laborales entre nosotros e Industrias AoT, quienes serán los encargados de éste cambio —habló Smith, mientras daba la orden para que abran la puerta.

Entraron tres personas, iban caminando desde atrás hacia adelante, y cuando pasaron cerca del asiento de Eren, a éste le dio un escalofrío, y sintió claro cómo la sangre que le recorría fue a dar directo al piso. El corazón se le aceleró junto con todas esas sensaciones y las manos comenzaron a sudarle.

Aunque sea por un segundo, se había percatado de esa figura, la había reconocido. ¿Sería posible?

En aquel momento, como si de una verdad se tratara, recordó el sueño de la noche anterior, cuando estuvo en un banquete, y alguien conocido pasó alado suyo sin reconocerlo, sin siquiera mirarlo. Él lo había apreciado caminar, justo como pasaba ahora.

Ya llegando al frente, el Vicepresidente empezó a presentarlos.

Su mente recordó también el momento en que lo llamaron, y toda la gente enloqueció en su sueño.

—Levi Ackerman, Jefe de Software e Inteligencia Artificial.

No se hicieron esperar los murmullos de la gente que estaba reunida, los ojos de las chicas ahí dentro estaban clavados en la cara del chico al que recién habían nombrado, también muchas bocas sonrientes y sorprendidas.

Eren no fue la excepción, quien lo veía desde su puesto con los ojos abiertos, sin poder creer que hace unos días había soñado con el individuo al que no veía desde su niñez, ahora estaba parado frente a él. Incluso sintió temor, ¿qué sería todo eso? ¿Una revelación divina a través de sus sueños? Estaba claro que el destino quería jugarle una buena pasada.

Pero no se imaginó cuán pesada.

—Ackerman va a trabajar con los Departamentos de Ventas y Financiero, los más críticos —indicó Smith, mientras echaba una mirada hacia el pelinegro—. Sabemos que es el más indicado.

El hombre no respondió ante el alago del rubio, sólo mantenía la misma mirada inexpresiva, lo que hizo que el ambiente aumente en una euforia no expresada. Por alguna razón los asistentes gustaban de aquella faceta.

Por su parte, Eren estaba petrificado en su asiento. De todos los Departamentos, ¿justo le tenía que tocar con él?

Ni siquiera sabía por qué sentía tanto miedo, sólo era un hombre que le daría una charla laboral por un mes.

Un hombre al que ya conocía, pero a quien había olvidado a lo largo de los años.

Un hombre demasiado atractivo, del que no podía apartar la mirada.

¿Sentimientos encontrados acaso?

¿Por qué había dejado de ir a jugar con él cuando era un niño?

¿Y por qué sentía que la respuesta a esa pregunta tenía que ver con todo lo que estaba sucediéndole mientras seguía viéndolo?


	2. Fuego y explosión

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama, ésta historia sí es de mi autoría.

.

**Capítulo 2: Fuego y explosión**

Eren veía con desesperación a través del retrovisor, divisando al otro vehículo que lo venía persiguiendo con ahínco. Presionó el acelerador lo más que pudo, mientras veía cómo la manecilla del velocímetro marcaba ya los ciento cuarenta kilómetros por hora a los que iba, en son de huida.

No conocía a la gente que lo perseguía, ni siquiera les vio el rostro con detenimiento, sólo percibió que no tenía que ser alcanzado, y la persecución comenzó.

De alguna forma milagrosa, las calles estaban vacías; el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor, por lo que veía y maniobraba en perfectas condiciones. Si tenía algo de lo que estar orgulloso, era de su increíble forma de manejar.

Volvió a ver por el retrovisor, y aquellos cazadores ya se encontraban bastante lejos de su vista, por lo que pudo tranquilizarse un momento. Consideró momento de ir más despacio, sin embargo, a pesar de que presionaba el freno, no bajaba la velocidad.

Puso la palanca en neutro y sacó lo pies de los pedales, para que el carro deje de acelerar, de esa forma en algún momento tendría que detenerse, según la lógica, pero la sorpresa que se llevó al ver cómo ocurría todo lo contrario. La manecilla del velocímetro ya llegaba a los ciento ochenta kilómetros por hora.

La impresión y el miedo lo invadieron por completo, sólo podía pensar que iba a morir en cualquier instante, lo cual corroboró cuando oyó una explosión, la misma que provino del tanque de gasolina. Debido a la velocidad, las llamas crecieron rápido, llegando a romper los vidrios e incendiando todo el asiento trasero.

Del capó también se oyó una implosión, y toda la visión se nubló debido al humo que salía. Lo único que logró ver apenas entre la humareda, fue un puente que cruzaba perpendicularmente la calle por donde venía aquel carro en llamas.

Se detendría sí o sí, de tal forma que, agarró el timón y comenzó a hacer girar el carro, haciendo rechinar las llantas por el derrape.

Por acción del giro, el humo se disipó, y pudo ver el lugar donde iba a hacer estrellar el auto: la estructura de la base del puente. Haría que el impacto fuera en la zona del copiloto, para evitar un golpe directo. Así, se acercaba cada vez más al fin de su destino.

Sintió un fuerte ardor en su espalda por acción del incendio que ya había consumido la mayor parte del asiento de atrás, y ya estaba extinguiendo el suyo. Vio a su lado y las llamas ya estaban en esa parte delantera. Con determinación, esperó el momento del choque.

Con la columna del puente ya demasiado cerca, sintió el impacto planeado, además de un fuerte remesón en todo su cuerpo; acto seguido todo quedó oscuro.

Cuando abrió los ojos, con pesadez, sintió que efectivamente su espalda estaba ardiendo, pero no era otra cosa más que el sol entrando por su ventana de vidrio, calentándolo de manera estrepitosa. Los días de verano siempre tenía que poner cortinas para evitar eso, y claramente lo había olvidado hacer la noche anterior.

Salió de su cama, directo a tomar agua. El sueño que había tenido lo había dejado con una inminente taquicardia, que al mismo tiempo le había resecado la garganta.

Suspiró y maldijo su subconsciente por hacerlo vivir cosas traumáticas. Estaba seguro de que jamás se haría kamikaze, mucho menos tratar de matarse contra un puente.

Un momento antes de partir hacia su lugar de trabajo, vio con temor su auto, con el que había tenido aquella reciente pesadilla, y sintió un poco de desconfianza, así que lo revisó previamente. Abrió el capó, revisó el tanque de gasolina, y comprobó que los frenos sí valían. Haciendo eso, se quedó un poco más calmado, ingresó al vehículo y manejó.

Puso canciones que lo relajaban, y fue inminente recordar lo mal que había pasado el día anterior, después de haber descubierto que Levi, el primo de Mikasa, trabajaría directamente con él por todo un mes.

Suspiró y su mente se llenó de recuerdos.

Cuando Eren ingresó a la oficina, Armin fue el primero en darse cuenta que el hombre estaba ido, descolocado, nervioso, y un poco pálido.

—¿Eren? —Preguntó, curioso, acercándose a su amigo, quien ya se había sentado frente a su ordenador—. ¿Todo está bien?

—Armin, el asesor… —respondió sin verlo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos totalmente, tratando de procesar lo último acontecido.

—¿Qué pasó con el asesor? ¿Te peleaste con él? ¿Le hiciste algo? ¿Él está bien?

—No, no, él es-

El estruendoso sonido de la puerta abriéndose bruscamente, y colisionando con la pared, los hizo cortar aquella patética conversación, en la que Armin no comprendía nada, y Eren no sabía explicar algo en concreto.

La silueta junto con la mirada fría e inexpresiva, se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta. Todos dentro de la oficina quedaron atónitos. Los ojos de las personas estaban clavados en quien osaba ingresar de manera tan estrepitosa, incluso grosera, para luego calmar sus ganas de reclamar aquella ostentosidad al momento en que la luz reveló por completo la cara del tan aclamado asesor, cuando éste ingresó.

—Buenos días —dijo al unísono, con voz grave, sin obtener respuesta alguna, ya que todos seguían con la boca abierta después de presenciar el acto previo.

Vio hacia los lados, y al ver que nadie se inmutaba, enarcó una ceja, entró por completo, y cerró con fuerza la puerta.

Sólo en ése momento, la Jefa de área salió a recibirlo. Se disculpó en nombre de todos, y lo hizo pasar a su oficina. Le dijo a Eren que tenga todo listo, ya que, en unos minutos estaría trabajando con el hombre.

—Eren, ¿qué ése no es el primo de Mikasa?

—¡Shhh!— tapó la boca del rubio apenas escuchó su apreciación—. No lo digas en voz alta.

Armin lo quedó viendo de reojo, pues no comprendía porqué tendría que ocultar el hecho de que lo conocían de antes.

Cuando Eren apartó su mano de la boca del rubio, éste procedió a preguntar en voz muy baja, ya que se notaba que la presencia de aquel asesor externo, traía mal a su amigo.

—Eren, ¿qué sucede con él? —comentó viendo hacia donde estaba sentado Levi.

—Tengo una corazonada, Armin.

—¿Cómo una corazonada? ¿Te recordó?

—No, es más como un mal presentimiento —respondió sinceramente, un poco cabizbajo—. Todo por un sueño que tuve.

—¿Un sueño?

—Sí, yo estaba como en un banquete, y de pronto-

—¿Contigo es con quien voy a trabajar?

Los dos chicos se encresparon al oír esa voz en sus espaldas, sin previo aviso. Cuando se volvieron para verlo, se encontraron con una mirada tosca, y un hombre bastante bajo frente a ellos.

El corazón de Eren latía fuerte, y al mismo tiempo se sentía muy cohibido, como si estuviese frente al culpable de un crimen que le hicieron hace mucho tiempo.

—Hola, soy Armin Arlert, tú eres-

—Vamos a trabajar ya. Tengo otras áreas que monitorear, además de ésta —cortó a Armin sin dirigirle la mirada siquiera.

Eren le dio un golpecito a Armin en el hombro, y éste comprendió. Hizo una reverencia y se alejó, completamente ofendido, pero sin detonar una pelea absurda.

—Tu nombre —comentó de la nada, sin apartar la mirada de su rostro.

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que las palabras para una perfecta desilusión eran otras completamente distintas, pero para Eren, lo que le dijo Levi, había sido suficiente para comprender la respuesta a la que había estado huyendo.

Igual la supo, de la forma más agresiva posible, sin darle tiempo a procesar.

Levi, con quien había estado soñando durante los últimos dos años de manera progresiva, a quien había estado espiando a través de redes sociales ajenas, al que cuando volvió a ver, tuvo una pizca de esperanza para que lo reconociera, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre.

Tragó saliva. Vio los profundos ojos grises inexpresivos, y supo que, dijera lo que dijera, el hombre no lo recordaría.

—Eren Jaeger. Un gusto.

—Vamos a trabajar, Eren Jaeger.

Frenó el auto, habiéndolo estacionado en el parqueo correspondiente. Se le había hecho muy rápido el trayecto hacia la empresa sólo recordando lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

A eso, sumada la pesadilla y el desayuno pobre que tuvo, ya que había olvidado comprar pan y leche, hacían que su semblante no fuera el mejor.

Cuando ingresó a la oficina, saludó a los presentes, y con pesar, esperó la hora privilegiada en que vería a Levi.

Estaba fastidiado porque no entendía cómo podía aun querer verlo cuando el tipo ni lo recordaba. Haría que indague en su pasado, quizás de esa manera podría comprobar si de verdad no se acordaba de él, o sólo se estaba haciendo el pendejo.

Su determinación duró hasta cinco minutos antes de la hora preestablecida. Las manos le sudaron y tuvo una ligera arritmia. Tenía un poco de café en su escritorio, y aprovechó esos últimos minutos para relajarse.

El sueño horrible que había tenido, lo trajo a la mente de sobremanera, de tal forma que dispuso a utilizar el internet de manera divertida, en vez de estar contestando los correos de las quejas de los clientes.

—¿Qué significa soñar con fuego? —dijo para sí, mientras tecleaba. Al instante le salieron múltiples resultados de búsqueda. Eligió uno al azar, y leyó en cuanto la página cargó—. _“Puede significar que algo viejo está a punto de terminar y algo nuevo va a entrar en su vida_ ”. ¿Qué?

¿Algo viejo y algo nuevo? Si se refería a alguna relación amorosa, pues definitivamente su subconsciente estaba malinterpretando las cosas. Primero que nada, no tenía pareja, la última oficial que tuvo, fue hace tres años. Una rubia pequeña, simpática y hermosa, con la que sencillamente las cosas no habían funcionado, así que decidieron separarse. Luego de aquella relación fallida, había tenido amantes de corto tiempo, nada serio.

Cuando conoció a Reiner, un rubio fortachón, bastante amable y un tanto poético, creyó que podían tener algo formal, pero un día desapareció de su vida, y volvió a aparecer un mes después, contándole que se había ido de viaje donde conoció a un chico con el que se enamoraron, quien ahora era su novio oficial.

Ni siquiera le respondió los mensajes, ¿para qué? Luego de eso tuvo unos pocos amoríos de unos cuantos días, pero esas veces, fue él quien desapareció. No se sentía a gusto con nadie, y realmente sabía el por qué.

Se fijaba en el mismo tipo de persona, todos tenían siempre algo en común, por lo que sentía que, a pesar de estar con alguien de distinto rostro y cuerpo, la esencia era la misma de todos los anteriores.

—Soñar con auto en llamas —volvió a decir para sí, tecleando y buscando una opción para elegir. Dio click, y la página cargó, sin embargo antes de comenzar a leer, sintió una presencia maligna detrás suyo. Giró la cabeza y vio a Levi parado justo detrás de él. El susto que se llevó—. ¡Ah! ¿C-cómo es que? ¿Por qué estás ahí detrás de mí sin decir nada? ¿Y cómo entraste?

—Por la puerta.

—P-pero la puerta está…

Ni concluyó la oración porque se sintió estúpido. Había dos entradas, y era más que obvio que Levi ingresó por la puerta de atrás.

—¿Así que te pagan por buscar los significados de algo ilógico?

—¿Qué?

Se ruborizó. No le había comentado a nadie que tomaba sus sueños a pecho y buscaba constantemente sus significados. Creía en la conexión especial que tenía con la dimensión a la que entraba cuando se quedaba dormido, y era muy bochornoso que alguien muy ajeno a él se enterara. Y peor en esa forma.

—¡No me espíes!

—Ya pasó de las diez, se supone que debes saber que es mi hora de trabajar aquí —respondió sin una pizca de empatía—. Saca eso y dame espacio, aún debo corregir los errores de la instalación.

Eren se levantó de su asiento, y esperó que Levi se sentara para que trabaje en lo pendiente, pero en vez de eso, sacó un pequeño pañuelo descartable, lo untó con un líquido transparente que olía muy bien, y empezó a limpiar la silla y el escritorio.

—¿Qué, qué estás haciendo?

—¿No es obvio? Limpio el lugar antes de trabajar.

—Pero no está sucio.

Levi levantó el pañuelo, le dejó ver las líneas plomas de suciedad que se habían impregnado. Calló a Eren sin decir palabra alguna, aun así, agregó:

—Además tienes no sé cuánto rato sentado ahí, quien sabe lo que expulsas y a qué queda oliendo.

Eren no pudo más con la sinceridad del hombre, y se ruborizó. ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba por la vida haciendo y diciendo eso? En su momento de encrucijada, comenzó a reír, no muy fuerte, pero con ganas. Levi lo vio, sin cambiar su expresión en el rostro. Botó el pañuelo a la basura, y después de un rato, se sentó.

Como estaba realizando la instalación en la computadora, realmente no tenía que enseñarle nada aún. En esos momentos, el pelinegro estaba concentrado en tipear códigos en inglés, corregir errores, y reiniciar como diez veces la computadora.

El castaño estaba sentado al lado de él, viendo lo que hacía, sin entender nada, también en silencio, respetando el profesionalismo del otro.

Tenía muchas cosas que quería preguntarle, pero la mirada de Levi estaba clavada en la pantalla. A veces hasta tecleaba sin fijarse en el teclado. Ése hombre era un genio, ante los ojos de Eren.

Y de forma totalmente involuntaria, pasó de ver su propio monitor, para quedarse apreciando el perfil bien formado del hombre. La piel era más pálida que lo que recordaba, la nariz respingada y los labios rosados. Las cejas finas, sentía que combinaban a la perfección con los ojos, además de que, no comprendía cómo, pero las ojeras pronunciadas del hombre, le daban un toque especial, como si eran necesarias para verse así de bien.

Cuando era un niño, no se le notaban tanto, de tal manera que, ahora ya mayor, seguramente tendría alguna razón para desvelarse.

¿Sería alguna chica? ¿Quizás algún chico? ¿O su trabajo? ¿Mucho estudio? ¿Sería el mejor alumno de su promoción? ¡Quería saberlo todo! Quería preguntar; si iban a estar ahí los dos, ¿qué más daba un poco de confianza? Se decidió porque sí preguntaría, era mejor eso a estar en silencio incómodo.

—¿Qué tengo en la cara que no dejas de mirarme?

La voz de Levi lo hizo brincar, pero el contexto, acabó con sus ganas de preguntarle las dudas. Ahora intercambiaban miradas. Eren no supo qué contestar y simplemente vio la pantalla de reojo. Había una carga que iba por el cincuenta por ciento, y su incremento era lento. Significaba que hacía buen rato Levi estuvo con la mirada en la pantalla sólo observando la barra de porcentaje de instalación.

Se quería morir, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta? Ahora había quedado como un tonto delante de él.

Alguien que lo salve, por favor. Levi estaba esperando una respuesta y su cara sólo reflejaba que su ánimo no era el mejor.

—Oye, contesta, no seas maleducado.

—Lo que pasa es que…

Un estruendoso sonido se escuchó, como una explosión, apagándose todo al instante.

—¡La instalación! ¿Pero qué diablos?

Las personas empezaron a salir de sus cubículos, Armin incluido, quien se acercó a Eren, indicándole que el transformador había explotado, y estarían sin luz hasta que la compañía eléctrica llegue a resolver el problema.

Levi comenzó a guardar sus cosas, sin decir nada, pero denotaba molestia. Los dos chicos se fijaron en aquello, y a pesar de que Armin no iba a preguntar nada, Eren tragó fuerte, y no lo pensó mucho, sino, comenzaría con sus delirios mentales.

—¿Te vas?

—Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

—Pero la luz volverá pronto. Aún tenemos que-

—Qué iluso, ¿crees que esto lo repararán pronto?

Eren no respondió. No supo qué, sólo quería que el bajo no se fuera tan pronto. Idear planes no era su fuerte, tampoco le podía decir a Armin ahí, delante de él, que lo ayudase para retenerlo. A pesar de eso, Levi ya había preparado su maletín, giró sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—¡Espera, Levi! —dijo, sin nada en la mente. El aludido lo volteó a ver sin emitir palabra alguna. Incluso Armin quedó viendo a Eren sin comprender lo que pasaba—. Quería… pues bueno, quería saber si… ¿querrías almorzar con nosotros? —Esbozó una sonrisa no tan confiada. Armin abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño.

Levi simplemente lo quedó viendo con su misma inexpresión de siempre, sin responder, giró y siguió caminando. Eren se sintió el más estúpido; cabizbajo, apretó los dientes, y quiso no volver a tenerle que hablar en su vida.

Armin, quien vio todo, sintió rabia por la actitud del más bajo, así que abrió la boca para decirle unas cuantas cosas al malcriado del Ackerman.

—Oye, ¿qué es lo que te crees? ¿Acaso no piensas-? —Levi paró su caminar.

—Está bien. Almuerzo a la una en punto.

Calló a Armin e hizo que los ánimos de Eren volvieran a su cuerpo, pero aumentados en muchísima más cantidad. Los ojos verdes le brillaron, y sonrió a la espalda de Levi, quien después de hablar, siguió caminando a la salida.

Una vez no hubo rastro del bajo, Armin miró con soslayo a su amigo, y las dudas lo invadieron. Justo antes de atosigarlo con las preguntas sobre lo que había hecho reciente, y más aún sobre la amplia sonrisa que tenía en la cara; volvió a reventar un sonido similar al anterior.

—Vaya, hoy sí que han explotado las cosas por aquí —comentó Armin, haciendo que Eren abra sus grandes ojos, tenga un pequeño escalofrío, y una inminente taquicardia, en lo que sacó su móvil, tecleó algo, y leyó.

—No puede ser —comentó, sin sacar la vista de la pantalla del aparato. Armin primero pasó su vista por su amigo, esperando alguna respuesta, pero al no obtener nada de él, se metió en el espacio personal de Eren, y contempló la pantalla.

—¿Qué es esto, Eren?

 _—“_ _El auto representa el camino de la vida. Cuando sueñas que tienes un accidente, es porque te encuentras en un momento de parón en el que no sabes hacia dónde encaminarte”_ —leyó en voz alta lo que mencionaba la web de “ _Significado de tu sueño_ ”.

Levantó la vista y siguió el rastro que había dejado Levi al abandonar aquella oficina, añorando, anhelando algo. Sintió una opresión en su pecho, y supo que estaba teniendo unas ganas enormes de volver a estar con él, así sea a su lado, sin decir nada. Eso era mejor que nada.

Vio su reloj y faltaban aún dos horas para la una. Sin luz, ¿cómo haría para que el tiempo se pasara volando? Dentro de sus limitadas opciones, escogió ir al baño, así al menos caminaría un poco, y con algo de agua en su rostro, tranquilizaría su ímpetu.

Así lo hizo, y ya con la cara empapada, vio a través del espejo abrirse un cubículo, del cual se mostró una figura de estatura baja que conocía muy bien. Abrió tanto los ojos que unas gotas de su frente cayeron dentro de estos, obligándolos a cerrar de golpe.

—Otra vez tú, ¿eh? —Eren estuvo a punto de limpiarse con la manga de la camisa, pero Levi lo frenó—. Te vas a lastimar, usa mejor esto —comentó, dándole un pañuelo, el cual usó con rapidez, como si creyera que todo era producto de su imaginación. Necesitaba ver que el Levi de verdad, lo estaba ayudando.

De tal forma que cuando tuvo la visión clara, se fijó en que el hombre se lavaba las manos a su lado. Miró de nuevo el pañuelo, blanco, con olor a suavizante, ése aroma lo envolvió por completo. Levi le indicó que podía quedárselo, y con eso, salió del baño, dejándolo solo de nuevo.

Inhaló con pasión la prenda, y lo supo. Estaba sintiendo, de nuevo, aquello que se había esfumado de su vida hacía ya mucho tiempo.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, ahora que se están normalizando un poco las cosas, sigan protegiéndose, por favor.
> 
> Bueno ahora un poco sobre éste capítulo: empieza con un sueño de adrenalina en donde los factores importantes destacan: la huida, las llamas, las explosiones, los frenos y el auto. Pero ¿qué pasa con todo esto? Pues bien, cada detalle lúcido del sueño tiene un significado como tal, y el sueño puede englobarlos todos dando un significado general, o pueden permanecer únicos, eso ya depende de qué esté pasando en la vida de la persona.
> 
> En este caso, Eren, quien no tiene un rumbo fijo, pues se da a entender que es una persona rutinaria, engloba muchos de los significados, teniendo más peso los que mencioné durante el capítulo, además de que hay el juego de palabras, como cuando “Levi frena a Eren de limpiarse con su manga”, y también cuando “Eren ve el cubículo a través del espejo”, lo que recuerda sus constantes miradas por el retrovisor.
> 
> También, éste capítulo revela el pasado y presente amoroso de Eren, quien básicamente ha perdido la chispa de las relaciones porque ante sus ojos, todos son iguales, y es por eso que choca con la actitud altanera de Levi, haciendo que se interese aún más de lo que ya estaba, casi sin comprenderlo. Es por esto que esta relación es fugaz, al menos del lado de Eren.
> 
> Bueno sin restarle importancia al gran físico del que está dotado Levi, pero eso sólo es añadidura jajaja, yo soy de las que piensa firmemente que la belleza es subjetiva.
> 
> Y con esto culmino mis cuasi explicaciones jajaja, les recuerdo que sólo hablo en base a mi experiencia, pero si les queda alguna duda, pueden ponerla en los comentarios, y las responderé. De la misma forma, no se tomen esta historia muy a pecho, jueguen un poco con su imaginación, ya que la lógica no está del todo de nuestro lado.
> 
> Nuevamente los invito a dejar comentarios sobre lo que piensan de esta historia, es importante que me hagan saber si les gustó, si no les gustó, sugerencias, aportes, todo es bien recibido, y no sólo aquí, sino en todas las historias, los autores quedarán infinitamente agradecidos J
> 
> Cierto, si encuentran algunos errores, me disculpo, ya que esta historia no está siendo beteada (trato mucho de que vaya sin errores, sin mucho éxito jaja), Tessa, tú me dijiste que lo harías, pero con lo que te sucedió, no quiero presionarte, ya en algún momento se podrá realizar, y actualizaré ya corregida, de igual forma, lo aprecio muchísimo.
> 
> Gracias desde éste lado a quienes leen, dejan corazones, comentarios, añaden a listas y recomiendan. Eso siempre inspira a seguir escribiendo.
> 
> Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, ¡saludos y besitos desinfectados!

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, ¿cómo están? Ahora traigo una pequeña historia que me daba vueltas en la cabeza, y a diferencia de las otras que escribo, tiene la mitad de páginas para leer, espero sea de su agrado.
> 
> Igual quisiera saber ¿si la lectura de éste primer capítulo fue muy pesada? Digo porque, además de que los capítulos iniciales tienden a ser un poco lentos, en éste debo explicar cosas muy empresariales, quizás es algo que no muchos se esperan porque son estudiantes aún, pero quise ponerlo de una manera muy general para que se entienda el trasfondo, por eso su opinión aquí cuenta mucho.
> 
> De igual forma no me extenderé más en modismos laborales, ya que la temática es el acercamiento entre los dos protagonistas, así que la oficina vendría a ser el escenario principal, ya que se tendrán que ver ahí todos los días por un mes.
> 
> Y bueno sobre la temática de los sueños, puede que a algunos les parezca ilógica, tonta y sin bases, pero si algo es cierto, es que esta historia está basada en mi experiencia personal, por lo que si alguien tiene alguna duda, trataré de resolverla. 
> 
> Siempre he tenido bastante acercamiento con la realidad a través de los sueños, y tal como le pasa a Eren, llega un momento en que da miedo, ya que depende de lo que sueñes, puede o no pasar en la realidad, y no todos los sueños son bonitos.
> 
> Los dos sueños que relaté en este primer capítulo son sueños míos :D aunque uno está incompleto, luego vendrá “la continuación”, por así decirlo, ya que es muy raro que un sueño continúe una vez despiertes, pero me ha pasado.  
> Espero que también ustedes hayan tenido algún tipo de experiencia como ésta, con sueños, y la puedan compartir, me encanta tanto éste tema.
> 
> Y sin más que agregar, agradezco que hayan leído, tómense su tiempo para dejar comentarios, puede que parezca que no son necesarios, pero créanme, lo son; cualquier palabra alentadora o de sugerencia es siempre bienvenida, igualmente si no es de su agrado, con el debido respeto, pues todas las opiniones son importantes.
> 
> Estaré eternamente agradecida si añaden a sus listas, dejan corazoncitos y lo recomiendan, si es que así les parece. Los fanfics se disfrutan más y mejor entre más personas.
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
